Ballista
The Ballista is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. It was first seen in the Multiplayer reveal trailer. The Ballista is the only sniper rifle to use the iron sights through an attachment, and zooms in quicker than the other sniper rifles at 0.35 seconds (versus 0.40). Being a bolt-action sniper rifle, it is most comparable to the DSR-50, but trades off lower damage and multipliers for a slightly faster ADS time (0.35 seconds vs 0.4 seconds), faster movement when scoped (44% as opposed to 40%), increased run speed (96% as opposed to the other sniper rifles' 95%), lower sway, and 2 more rounds in the magazine. The damage multipliers of this weapon allow for a one-hit-kill anywhere from the head and shoulders down to the upper and middle torso. The Suppressor is a viable attachment if the player prefers stealth as it will give the player more silent shots and less muzzle flash (however, the bullet trail is still present), in addition to not showing up on enemy radar when firing, with the cost of slightly lower damage multipliers, meaning the lower arms and middle torso are no longer one-hit-kill areas. Attachments *Suppressor (unlocked weapon level 2) *Ballistics CPU (unlocked weapon level 3) *Variable Zoom (unlocked weapon level 4) *Fast Mag (unlocked weapon level 5) *Full Metal Jacket (unlocked weapon level 6) *ACOG Sight (unlocked weapon level 7) *Extended Clip (unlocked weapon level 8) *Laser Sight (unlocked weapon level 9) *Dual Band Scope (unlocked weapon level 10) *Iron Sight (unlocked weapon level 11) Gallery Ballista BOII.png|Ballista in first-person view. Ballista Bolt Cycling BOII.png|Cycling the bolt. Ballista Reloading BOII.png|Reloading. Ballista_Scope_Reticle_BOII.png|Scope reticle. Trivia *The bubble in the scope's cant indicator will respond to most character actions including running and reloading, but does not respond when the player character holds the weapon across their body in a "no shooting" area in the campaign. *The Ballista uses .338 Lapua rounds, according to the Ballistics CPU, and the magazine. *It is the first sniper rifle, in the console versions of non-WWII games, with a removable scope in multiplayer, using the Iron Sight attachment. *If the Ballista is chosen as the primary weapon in multiplayer, the player will chamber a round, unfold the stock, and take off the safety in one motion. *In the campaign, the default scope of the Ballista does not function properly; when aiming with the scope the scope model will not appear, instead the view will simply zoom in and the first-person player and gun model will disappear. *Made by Hobo Commando MP, in Bavaria-Germany, according to the magazine and miniscule writing on the upper-right facing side of the reciever. *The Ballista's serial number is 00040212. *If the Iron Sight is selected as an attachment, "RS" can be seen written on the iron sights.File:Ballista Iron Sights aiming BOII.png *"Royce and Wesley* can be seen written on the scope. *The Ballista has an unusable, folded bipod. Video Demonstration References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Sniper Rifles